


Time Of Need

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, F/M, Hood-Mills Family, Meet-Cute, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Just when Margot becomes the only child of the house, her parents take in Alice Jones.





	Time Of Need

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat Prompted: Challenge for ya- 78 ( High School AU) AND 5 (WWII AU), Curious Archer AND Outlaw Queen...

Margot entered her room, throwing her backpack down on the bed. She had fifteen minutes to get ready for the drive-in, now that she had managed to scrape the money together so she could go. Margot knew better than to ask her parents for it. Even with Henry and Roland drafted, they were just able to keep food on the table. Extras like trips to the ice cream parlor and drive-ins were luxuries the family just couldn’t afford at the moment. So, Margot had done as many odd jobs as she could, saving up so she could go with the rest of her freinds.

 

“Hi there!”

Margot jumped when she saw a tall blonde girl around her age standing in the doorway. She had a British accent and a huge smile on her face. “Who the hell are you?”

“My name’s Alice. You must be Margot, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Um, sure. Hold on just a second.”

 

Margot made her way into the kitchen, where both of her parents were starting up on dinner.

 

“Why is there a strange British girl in my room?”

Regina turned around, sighing. “This is what we’ve been trying to talk to you about for the past few days, but you’ve been so busy.”

“Huh?”

“That’s Alice Jones,” Robin explained, as if that was supposed to mean anything at all. “She’s Mr. Jones’ niece, from England.”

“That still doesn’t explain why she was in my room.”

“Her father sent her to live with Mr. Jones, but unfortunately Liam’s had a bit of an accident and is unable to take care of her. Since your brothers’ room is currently empty, we offered to take her in.”

“You just took in some stray without asking me?”

“Margot,” Regina said, giving her a look. “You know that’s not the attitude we have in this family.”

“We expect you to make Alice feel at home here,” Robin continued for his wife. “She’ll be going to school with you. Introduce her to your friends. She just had to leave everything she knew behind.”

“Well, how long exactly is she staying?” Margot asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Until it’s safe for her to return to England. I know you had plans with your friends tonight, bring her with you.”

“I only have enough for me.”

“We can spare an extra ticket, it’s just this once after all,” Regina told her, walking over to her purse and digging out the change. She handed it to her reluctant daughter, tipping her chin up. “This war is hard on all of us. I know you miss your brothers, well Alice misses her father just as much.”

 

Margot didn’t say another word, she just headed back to her bedroom, which Alice was going through. She cleared her throat, causing her to look up.

  
“So…I was going to a drive in with my friends,” Margot said, hesitantly. “My parents gave me some extra money. You wanna come?”

“Of course!” Alice hopped over to her and Margot wondered how she could be so peppy given the circumstances. “What are we seeing?”


End file.
